


游园惊梦

by shizukage



Category: Johnny's WEST
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizukage/pseuds/shizukage
Summary: 终有一天你能独自解决所有问题。因为你是故事的主角。因为你身上有一个不可战胜的夏天。终有一天。重冈大毅27岁生贺&个人入坑半年纪念，灵感来自行列法律以及14年和18年万字访谈。总之就是zqsg浓度很高的个人向脑补，雷就别点了（





	游园惊梦

夜晚的城市比白日更加朴素沉默。月亮在云层中时隐时现，灯火阑珊的街道像是褪色的旧照片。路上少有行人，偶尔一辆汽车无声地掠过，转瞬又消失在夜色中。整座城市仿佛在福尔马林里浸泡了几年。大大小小的街巷像是纵横交错的血管，和重冈记忆里的模样丝毫不差。连路边的自动售卖机都安然无恙地呆在原地，里面的饮料还是他小时候爱喝的品种。  
重冈说不清自己为什么突然想回来看看。他没有在这里留下太多难忘的回忆，没有什么不得不拜访的亲戚，对旧日的同学和师长也没有多深的感情。非要说的话，或许对在此度过的整个少年时代抱有笼统的怀念。这座城市是他人生前十几年的底色，但绝非什么耀眼的颜色。要说的话大概是灰色。平庸、无足轻重、令人隐约不甘心却又难以反抗的颜色。它不功不过地养大了重冈，而重冈对此怀有不多不少的感激，仅此而已。  
他很快轻车熟路地找到目的地，在下车之前好好地戴上了口罩和帽子。

门口的牌子上写着“平木谷公园”。说是公园，其实没有什么特别的景色或者游乐设施，就像这座城市本身一样不起眼。傍晚时分这里总是被打棒球的孩子和饭后散步的老人占领，至少在重冈的记忆里是如此。但在这样的夜里，整座公园似乎空无一人，只有夏日的晚风轻柔地拂过脸颊。周围安静得有些异常，让他几乎疑心自己是在做梦，或者是误入了他人的梦境。  
快要走到另外一个出口的时候，重冈听见微弱的音乐声。他本能地跟着哼唱了两句，大脑慢了几秒才反应过来，耳畔有些熟悉的旋律竟然是自己jr时期跳过的曲子。他循声走去，很快看见不远处的身影。是个中学生模样的男孩，一个人在路灯的光下跳舞。  
他被不由自主地吸引过去。走近了他才意识到男孩跳舞时脸上一直带着笑。不是经过精确计算的笑容。是咧开嘴露出一口白牙，完全不顾形象甚至显得有点傻气，但是满溢着感染力的笑容。  
男孩显然注意到了这个打扮有点可疑的男人。他仍然自顾自地跳着，只是动作似乎比之前更有力一些。重冈不自觉地弯起嘴角，饶有兴趣地观察起来。  
他想起自己曾经也是这样。青春期的小男孩热衷于向任何人炫耀每一根彩色羽毛。尽管内心深处比谁都清楚，自己不过是只普普通通的丑小鸭。“想要真正变得与众不同”之类的愿望偶尔会浮上来，又被“这样也没什么不好吧”的惯性阻挡，重新晃晃悠悠地沉入脑海深处。  
那时的每一天就像一张日历纸，被毫不留恋地撕下来扔进垃圾桶。这样下去，他的人生到头来也就是几十卷日历、几万张只写着日期的废纸罢了。  
直到他进入杰尼斯，一切开始变得不同。  
黑白的人生一点点染上绚丽的红色。

男孩停下舞步关掉音乐，走到长椅的另一端坐下，打开一瓶汽水咕咚咕咚地喝起来。汗水顺着他仰起的细瘦脖颈蜿蜒而下。  
“最后那个定格动作，应该再利落一点的。舞步的衔接也不够流畅…”重冈想着。  
感受到灼热的视线，他才反应过来自己好像一不小心说出了口。  
“那你跳一个看看啊。”男孩鼓起腮帮，不满地打量着不请自来的观众。  
重冈挠挠头，这个年纪的男孩子最不该招惹。  
或许他应该息事宁人，跟小孩子有什么好计较的。但在这样熟悉的情景之下，重冈确确实实产生了某种冲动。  
他也曾夜夜在同一盏路灯下，伴着自己的影子一遍一遍地跳舞。为了能够继续闪耀在舞台上，为了抓住好不容易找到的、值得为之奉献人生的事物，为了不被重新淹没在随波逐流、庸庸碌碌的人群里。  
那样的自己好像已经很遥远，但又似乎从未离开。  
他摘下口罩，从长椅上站起身。  
是许久没有练习过的舞蹈。重冈本以为自己会有些生疏，跳出的每个动作却行云流水地彼此相连。甚至根本用不着思考，下一个舞步就已经自然而然地踏出。  
基本符合现役杰尼斯水准，他不无自得地想。

音乐结束，重冈坐回长椅上。男孩的嘴唇像贝壳一样紧紧抿着。  
“…跳得好有什么了不起的。再说一个大人和小孩子比跳舞丢不丢人啊。”昏暗的路灯下男孩还是明显地涨红了脸，好几秒才憋出一句话。  
“…好好好，是我不该擅自跑出来评价你跳的舞。对不起啦。” 和小孩子相处时重冈的脾气总比平时稍好一点，这时他才显出几分和年龄相符的大人样子。他想着不跟小孩计较，伸出手去想要揉揉男孩的头发，却被对方下意识地偏头闪开。  
…真是个臭小孩。  
但是不知为何讨厌不起来。  
“你喜欢跳舞吗。”重冈试图缓和有些僵硬的气氛。  
“喜欢。”男孩不假思索地答道，“跳舞的时候心情会莫名其妙地变好。”  
“看得出来，你笑得很好…虽然舞跳得不太好。”  
男孩翻了个白眼，忍不住想要反驳，语言却未能成形，最终只是有些颓丧地低下头抱住手臂。  
再次开口时，男孩的语气松软了许多。  
“其实我也知道自己跳得不好。我刚刚开始学跳舞，记舞步比别人慢，在舞蹈教室里也总是被老师批评。所以才一个人跑到这里来练习。”他自暴自弃似的坦白。  
过于清楚地知道自身的不足，所以会羞于承认。太想要呈现完美的自己，所以总是躲起来努力。亲切又遥远的青春期小心思。  
“要怎样才能做到那样的表演呢…”  
“像磁石一样吸引目光，又像太阳一样热烈…我也想像那样，我也想要闪闪发光，想要站在更大的舞台上，让所有人都为我欢呼。可是...”男孩的眼睛里闪过一丝光亮，又很快熄灭。  
“别灰心啊。我小时候也很不擅长记舞步的。像你这样勤奋练习的话，总有一天舞蹈技巧也会趋于成熟的吧。”  
“比起这个，要做出打动人心的表演的话，情感的表达也很重要，有时候甚至比技巧更重要。而且，我觉得你在这方面有天赋哦。”  
“诶？”  
“刚刚不是说了吗，你笑得很好。是认真的，很少有人能露出那种笑容。”  
“很…好?”  
“对，不是单纯的可爱或者帅气什么的，很难用一个具体的形容词来概括。总之，是非常稀有的笑容。”  
那笑容尽管还有些稚嫩，却仿佛可以违背热力学第一定律，凭空生出能量。又像是某种通过眼神传播的快乐病毒，历经严冬酷暑也不会灭绝。重冈清楚地知道它的魔力。  
“别担心。像这样努力下去、热爱下去，总有一天你会学好跳舞的。”他笑着捏了捏男孩的脸，这次对方没有躲开，而是在短暂的沉默后轻而坚定地应了一声，嗯。

别担心。  
或许将来你会遇到许多比跳好一支舞更难的事。 你会经历深不见底的失败、困惑和怀疑。你会遭受无缘无故的冷眼、偏见和轻视。  
但你也会遇到命中注定的战友和对手，和他们并肩向前。你会遇到许许多多努力应援你的人。你会照亮他们，也被他们照亮。  
终有一天你会站上梦寐以求的广阔舞台，身处光之海洋的中心。到那时，你就可以把热烈的情感和难忘的回忆，深深地刻进每个人心中。  
终有一天你能独自解决所有问题。因为你是故事的主角。因为你身上有一个不可战胜的夏天。  
“终有一天。”  
他喃喃自语，不知道是向着谁。 

“请问…”  
男孩有些害羞地玩弄着自己的手指。 “刚刚的舞，可不可以再教我跳一遍呢？”  
“好啊，这次你可要好好看着。”  
重冈再度起舞。  
他尽情地跳着、笑着，纯粹地享受着，痛快地燃烧着。好像他并非身处夏日夜晚公园里昏暗冷清的路灯下，而是站在被千万双眼睛和数十架聚光灯照亮的舞台中央。此起彼伏的晚风都在为他鼓掌，漫山遍野的蝉声都在为他喝彩。  
有一瞬间，重冈恍惚觉得面前目不转睛盯着他的男孩，面容和小时候的自己如此相似。  
你要好好看着，他想着，脸上笑意更深。  
好好看着我，告诉我，承认我。  
我从未放弃。我从未让你失望。我已经长成你渴望成为的，耀眼的、与众不同的大人。

Fin.


End file.
